Falling For the Enemy
by MonstersAmongUs
Summary: Well, took down old story and decided to repost it. Link finds a new friend in the Water Temple, and little beknownst to him, it may blossom to something more. Rating may change to M for gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well****, this is my reposted edition of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Flames will be used to bake brownies! R&R is greatly appreciated.**

Prologue

A teen, about 18, walks in a watery temple. He checks over his shoulder for about the millionth time, feeling unseen eyes scrutinizing his every move. The teen shakes his head and carries on, almost to the exit. His shadow expands out in front of him, and then rises to form a 3D figure of himself. The copy's eyes are a bright crimson, his skin lightening to a pale grey. He is dressed just the teen, dressed in a black tunic with light grey leggings. His black boots rise up to mid-shin area. He pulls out a black Master Sword and Hylian shield and rushes at the teen. The teen has no other thing to do but fight.

**Chapter 1: "But you're all alone…"**

**Link's POV**

**Timeskipped to after the fight…**

The copy and I stand at a stalemate, both battered, bruised and bloody, him more so than I. Both of our sword points are digging into the base of each other's throats. His hand quakes softly. He falls, collapsing to the ground, unable to get back up. I drop my sword, and kneel down next to him.

"Are…Are you okay?" I ask, and he narrows those bright red eyes at me.

"Why would you care? You're the Hero of Time, too busy to deal with injured people like me." He spits, looking away. A large cut above his eyebrow spills blood into his eye, and the other is swelled shut. I feel guilt sweep over me.

"First, I care because I was the one who hurts you, and second, that isn't true. I stop everywhere to help people. It's how I get most of my items. So, now I'm stopping to help you." I say, unbottling my last fairy, pointing towards the shadow copy. The pink fairy flies over to him and flies around him. I help him stand. Once he's up, he wobbles a bit, but regains his balance. He goes to walk deeper into this wretched temple.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Got nowhere else to go."

"You could come home with me…"

"Why would you ask me that?" He whips around, his face contorted in confusion.

"Because… You followed me and kept me company. I don't wanna leave you here all alone…"

"No."

"But you're all alone…" I whimper, my face sad. He looks at me, then his expression cracks into sympathy.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He says. "My name's Dark." He says.

"My name's Link." I stick out my hand, but a certain annoying blue fairy flies between our hands.

"You're too easily saddened, Link! This shadow just tried to kill you, and now you're taking him home? C'mon! Let's just leave him here!" She screeches. I swat her away.

"Shut up, Navi. He has a name, you know." I hiss, and Dark and I walk out of the temple to a bright and sunny day in Hyrule.

"We're gonna head home. I say, and then whistle and Epona gallops to me. She nuzzles my hand.

"Let's go home, come on Dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "What did you do to him?!"**

**Dark's POV**

I sit behind Link on his chestnut mare he calls Epona. I bounce softly as she gallops. Sunlight shines in my eyes and makes it hard for me to see my new surroundings. Navi buzzes around my head; I can hear her wings flapping like a dragonfly's. She whispers snide remarks in my ear, things like, 'How does it feel to be in the light, _shadow_?'

"Link, I still don't like this…"  
"Leave me alone, Navi. He's been with me how long and he hasn't attacked me once." He spits. He hasn't tended to his wounds yet. I feel bad, making him use his last fairy on me in the temple. He winces every time we bounce; he uses one hand to grab his side where I cut him pretty deep.

"Link, should we stop…?" I ask, worried.

"No, we're almost there. I can hold out a bit longer…" He says, wincing again with a whimper. I look at him, biting my tongue. I can't talk back to the Hero of Time, it just isn't respectful. I nod, my eyebrows knitting in frustration. He stops Epona at a small raised house. He gets off, almost stumbling when he gets off. I vault off the horse, helping him to the door.

"Link, I'm gonna go find some bandages for you real quick. I'll be right back." I say, not knowing where to go. I run up the stairs, figuring there might be a bathroom up here.

**Link's POV**

I sit on a stack of crates, grabbing my side. It hurt worse than any of the other cuts I have. Navi buzzed over to the side of my head.

"Where did the shadow go?" She asks. There goes my temper. I stand up, causing more pain, but I don't care. Anger and adrenaline courses through me as I whip around, growling. I heard every single thing she said to Dark, and I was _not_ happy.

"He went to help me. Got an issue with that, or are you gonna rant about how _you_ feel?! I was the one who decided to take him back here with me!" I yell, wincing as the cut burns, and bleeds a bit more. "I don't need to ask your permission for everything I do! You aren't my boss!" I scream, feeling something in my bad side tear. More blood rushes from the cut. I grab my side, the warm blood running over my fingers and onto the floor.

"Link, settle do-"

"No, Navi! I'm gonna teach you something! I don't care if the Great Deku Tree sent you as my fairy guardian! I'll do what I-"I scream, but cut off as spots dance across my vision, spreading until the world goes black.

**Dark's POV**

I hear Link screaming, so I rush downstairs with bandages in hand to see him out cold on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. I drop everything and rush to his side. I glare at Navi.

"What did you do to him?!" I yell, checking his pulse. Slow and weak.

"I didn't do anything! I asked him where you went, and he blew up on me." She says, and I pick him up. I sigh.

I suspect she also called me something that set him off. "Navi, just leave us alone. I don't care if you mean good or not, just leave us alone." I growl, carrying Link upstairs to clean and bandage his wounds.

**Link's POV**

I lay in the grass of a burning Hyrule. I see the town in ruins, the grass slowly turning grey and falling to ashes. I get up, and everything I know is gone. There's no one in the town, it reduced to rubble. Cinders float on the hot wind, it whipping through my hair. I look around, and the sky is an angry red, and the agonized screams of the townspeople reach my ears. I try and run to the source, but it keeps moving. I hear Dark scream and I lose it. I break down and begin to cry, running off. I hear Dark's voice calling my name, but I'm too far gone to hear it.

**Dark's POV**

I shake Link gently, who's whimpering and sobbing. "Link! Link! Wake up!" I shout, and he finally opens his eyes. He gasps and hugs me tightly, crying harder. I awkwardly hug him back, confused.

"I thought you died, I heard you scream, and I couldn't find you…" He blubbers, and I gently push him back onto the bed.

"You need to rest. Sleep some more, I'll be right here in case you have any nightmares." I say, stroking his bangs. Such soft blonde hair. I smile as he closes his eyes and falls back asleep. "Sleep tight, and don't let the Skulltulas bite."


End file.
